


love made me do it

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Nobody knows exactly how it works or why some thoughts pass through the invisible connection and others don’t. The romantics say it’s destiny, fate, while the scientists keep researching, experimenting and groaning in frustration when they can’t find the answers.Destiny, science – Derek doesn’t really care about the reason, he just wants the fucking music to stop.“He’s singing Taylor Swift. Again."





	love made me do it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [love made me do it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650460) by [ridie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridie/pseuds/ridie)



Nobody knows exactly how it works or why some thoughts pass through the invisible connection and others don’t. The romantics say it’s destiny, fate, while the scientists keep researching, experimenting and groaning in frustration when they can’t find the answers.

Destiny, science – Derek doesn’t really care about the reason, he just wants the fucking music to  _stop_.

“He’s singing Taylor Swift.” He groans, thumping his head against the table he’s supposed to be painting. Boyd looks up from where he’s sketching their new project and snorts. “Again.”

“At least it’s not Mariah Carey!” Erica yells from the front room and Derek takes a deep breath.

“Small mercies.” He mutters under his breath and goes back to work.

He doesn’t know much about his soulmate, only woke up one morning and  _knew_  it’s a guy around his age with brown hair and brown eyes. If only he could have a name to work with, he sighs, reaching out for his bottle of water.

It’s not always annoying, Derek concedes. Mostly, he enjoys having someone in the back of his mind, always there, always with him. Sometimes he can feel a happiness that’s not his when he’s feeling particularly down and other times he’s the one that tries to send some comfort through their connection, when the sadness invades his mind.

They share their dreams sometimes too, Derek had some vivid nightmares about an unknown woman dying in a hospital bed and others where he kisses a red-haired girl he never even met.

“You’ll find him.” Boyd says, suddenly, and Derek startles, looking up at his best friend. Sometimes he forgets how observant Boyd is.

“Yeah.” Derek sighs when his friend touches his shoulder. “I know.” He says, but he’s not entirely sure that’s true.

–

He dreams about him that night. They are holding hands and watching the sunset at his family’s old cabin – Derek’s favorite place in the world. They stay quiet, only enjoying each others company, and Derek feels the love so  _real_  and strong that when he wakes up his chest is aching.

“Oh, baby.” His mom says when Derek shows up unannounced for breakfast and immediately drops his head on her shoulder. “You’ll find him.” She says.

“When?” Derek sobs. It’s hard to feel so  _complete_  and then have it taken away from him every day when he wakes up.

“It will happen, baby.” His mom keeps saying, rocking him back and forth. Soon his dad joins them and Derek only sobs harder. “I promise.”

Derek wishes he could believe her.

–

“You look like shit.” Erica says when he steps into their shop and the old lady appraising the chairs Boyd finished making last week glares at her.

“We have a customer.” He points out and Erica rolls her eyes, running one hand over her growing belly. “I’m fine.” He promises, kissing her cheek and managing a passable smile.

“You  _do_  look like shit.” Boyd affirms, handing him a mug of coffee. “You can go home, you know?” He says, softly. “That table is not due for another week.”

“I need to keep myself busy.” Derek only says and Boyd keeps to himself for the rest of the morning, even though he and Erica keep giving him worried glances that Derek manages to ignore. When he’s working he tends to forget everything around him, focusing only on his hands and the wood.

He loses track of time, whistling to himself as he works, only stopping when Erica comes running into their workshop, wide-eyed. “The baby just kicked.” She announces, hands on her belly, as Boyd moves faster than Derek’s ever seen, scrambling to his feet and reaching out for his wife. “ _Oh_.” She says, giggling. “Did you feel it?”

“Yeah!” Boyd smiles, turning to him with mad eyes. “Come feel it!”

Derek swallows hard when he touches Erica’s belly carefully. “Shit.” He blurts out when he feels the baby moving, can’t help but laugh along with his friends. “This is –”

“So fucking weird.” Erica admits, grinning, before hugging him. “You’ll get your happy ending too, Der.” She whispers, using his old nickname.

Derek shakes his head fondly, pulling back to watch his two best friends smile at each other. They had a hard time too, he remembers, too many misunderstandings keeping them apart for the majority of their junior year in college.

 _We are humans,_  Derek remembers his dad telling him when Laura’s soulmate left her for another girl only to come back two years later begging for forgiveness,  _we are not perfect_.

Soulmates are a very special thing, but it doesn’t always mean happily ever after. Derek’s been surrounded by many couples in love, but he also heard the gruesome stories – pain, heartbreak,  _murder_.

Derek smiles as he watches Boyd kneel in front of his wife and press a kiss on her belly. He doesn’t want perfect, he just wants a happiness like this.

–

“You’re frowning.” Erica pokes at his forehead, her feet on his lap as he sketches a dresser for another customer. Boyd left a few minutes ago to buy their lunch, so Derek had to be the one to handle the drawing even though it isn’t his best skill. “Is he singing another Taylor Swift song?”

“No.” Derek says, handing the drawing to the customer and receiving a smile in return. “It’s some weird song about a beacon on a hill? In California?”

“Oh my god.” Erica chokes on her water, laughing.

“Yeah.” Derek shrugs, he already knew his soulmate has questionable music taste. “He’s weird.”

“There’s a town called Beacon Hills in California.” Their customer says distractedly, still looking at the sketch. “My wife’s grandmother lived there.”

Derek blinks. “What?”

“Yeah.” The man says, arching an eyebrow as he looks up at Derek. “It’s near Sacramento, I think.”

That’s –  _no_. “Fuck.” Derek blurts out, ignoring the man’s horrified look.

“What?” Erica asks, looking at Derek with wide eyes.

He stands up suddenly, heart hammering inside his chest. “I think my soulmate just gave me his  _address_.”

–

Derek buys the plane ticket on impulse, only remembers to tell his parents when he’s already boarding to Sacramento that same afternoon. He doesn’t even read the replies just turns off his phone and proceeds to freak the  _fuck_  out during the four-hour flight.

It’s – too good to be true. What if he’s reading this wrong? What if this is just a stupid song like that one about a llama that he sang for a whole day a few years ago? What if – he doesn’t want Derek?

“I can’t do it.” He calls Erica as soon as he arrives at the airport.

“Yes, you can.” Erica answers. “He wanted you to find him, Derek.”

“But what if –”

“No more what ifs.” She practically yells. “Don’t think about anything, just get into the car and drive. It will be worth it, I promise.”

“You can’t know that.” He insists.

“Can too.” She sing-songs. “I’m pregnant, I know everything.”

Derek snorts. “That’s not true.”

“Last week I knew it was going to rain.” She points out and Derek can hear Boyd saying ‘that’s true’ in the background. “See?” Erica says. “Just let yourself be happy, Derek.” She whispers softly and Derek feels like  _crying_.

“Okay.” He finally agrees. “Wish me luck?”

“Always.”

–

Derek almost drives right back around when he notices the police cruiser parked in the driveway, but he remembers Erica’s words and takes a deep breath.  _It will be worth it_ , he whispers to himself and knocks on the door.

He only has to wait a minute before a guy around Derek’s age is opening the door. “Can I help you?” He asks, leaning against the door frame and smiling at him.

Derek smiles back, looking into those brown eyes he’s been dreaming about. “Your music taste is awful.”

The guy blinks before letting out a full body laugh and throwing himself at Derek. “You found me.” He whispers against Derek’s neck, clinging to Derek’s shirt desperately.

“Yeah.” Derek whispers back, holding him just as hard. “I finally found you.”

–

“I felt it, you know?” Stiles - his  _soulmate_  - tells him once they are inside the house, lying on the couch together. “You were so - lonely. Especially in the mornings.”

“It was hard to wake up after the dreams.” Derek confesses, presses his hand over Stiles’ heart. “I had everything I wanted and then -”

“I know.” Stiles says, touching his cheek. They just met and still, Derek can’t imagine a more perfect feeling. “That’s why I made the song. It was a long shot, but -”

“It worked.” Derek says.

“Yeah.” Stiles goes silent for a moment, before pulling back to look Derek in the eye. “Do you think we would have found each other? No matter what?” He asks. “Even without the song?”

“I don’t know.” Derek answers, honestly. “But we found each other now, right?”

Stiles - his soulmate,  _his, only his -_  smiles. “Yeah. We did.”

-

“See?” Erica says, smiling as David reaches out for Derek. “I told you it was going to be worth it.” She winks, watching Stiles and Boyd carry a box into the house.

Derek tickles his godson, smiling back at her. “Yeah, as usual you were right.”

“And you better never forget that.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, circling Derek’s waist with his arm and making stupid faces just to make David laugh, “I want one.” He says.

Derek shakes his head – they’ve had this conversation before. “One more year.”

“Fine.” Stiles whines, pressing a kiss on Derek’s cheek. “I love you.” He whispers in Derek’s ear, before pulling back and going to help Boyd with another box.

 _I love you too_ , Derek doesn’t need to say it out loud to know that Stiles heard it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about sterek on my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
